Memories
by Pandora's Dark Box
Summary: Alice met Klaus and Elijah a few centuries ago and they both loved her. When they meet her again in New-Orleans, it brings back a lot of memories (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: Impossible

Elijah Mikaelson had no illusion that following his brother into a bar would be any fun. Klaus was flirting with the waitress and every other girl that walked close to their table. He sighed and rolled his eyes which made his brother turn and ask:

"What is it, brother? Are you not having fun?"

"No, Niklaus. I am not having fun."

Klaus chuckled. "Well, look around, brother! Can't you find at least one human to play with?"

Elijah sighed again. "I do not play with humans."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You're no fun," he said.

Elijah shook his head. He started to look around and someone at the bar caught his attention.

"Impossible!" he breathed out.

"What?" Klaus asked his brother. But Elijah didn't answer and Klaus followed his brother's gaze. He instantly put his glass down.

"Is it possible?" Elijah asked. "Is it really her?"

Could it be, after all this time, her, in a bar of New-Orleans?

"I see her too, brother," Klaus said.

Elijah suddenly stood up and walked his way to the girl. He never moved his eyes from her, too afraid she would disappear.

"Alice," he whispered her name, like he didn't want to scare her. No human could have heard it but she turned around. She frowned when she saw him standing there, looking at her like she was a ghost.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Do I know you?"

Elijah was speechless. It was her but she didn't remember him.

"Alice, I…"

"Do we know each other?" she asked again.

Klaus appeared next to his brother.

"I'm sorry, I should explain," he said. Alice looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"She can't remember us," he told his brother who looked down at him.

"What did you do, Nicklaus?" he asked, angry.

"Well, father was after us, I had two choices, killing her or compel her to forget us," he explained and Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Niklaus, as in, Klaus Mikaelson?" she asked and the hybrid looked guilty. "I'm confused," she said. "You know me?"

Klaus took one step towards her and locked his eyes in hers. She saw his lips move but she couldn't hear anything anymore. She closed her eyes as so many memories were overwhelming her.

The first time they met, the first time they kissed. It was all coming back to her. The feeling of their hands on her body, of their lips on her skin. The secrets, the danger, the lies…

Her eyes shot open. She stared at Klaus, confused at first, and then angry.

Suddenly, she slapped him. He looked down for a few seconds before he looked up at her. A few people were staring at them. A tear fell down her cheek and she tried to slap him again but he caught her wrist and took one step towards her. His face was inches from hers. He looked deep in her eyes and she stopped breathing for a few seconds. She took a deep breath and pushed him away. He let go of her wrist and she turned to take her purse that was on the counter and she left the bar without turning back.

Elijah looked down at Klaus who looked guilty and ashamed.

"You told me she was dead."

Klaus looked up at his brother. "It was safer for her…"

Elijah took his brother by his shirt and pushed him against the bar. "You always wanted her for yourself," he groaned. "But I loved her as much as you did." He was furious and Klaus knew that. He looked down and Elijah let go of him before he walked away from him. He quickly looked around to find Alice but she was nowhere on the streets. Klaus stepped out of the bar and was standing next to his brother. "I take right, you take left?" the hybrid said and Elijah sighed.

"I suppose," he only said before he disappeared. He couldn't let her go, after all this time. He had to find her and to never leave her again.


	2. Chapter 2: I Remember You

_Alice was running in the gardens but her long dress was slowing her down. She let out a high-pitch scream when two hands caught her waist._

" _You're not fast enough," Elijah whispered in her ear and she giggled. He pulled her to him and she leaned into his chest as she felt his lips on her neck._

" _My lord, someone could see us," she said._

" _There's nobody around," he whispered and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes. His hands were still on her waist and she placed her hands over his and smiled._

"Alice."

Alice opened her eyes when she heard Elijah's voice. She had stopped in an empty street when a memory came back to her. She slowly turned around and saw Elijah a few steps away. But in the next second he was just inches from her. He slowly placed his hands on both sides of her face. He had to touch her. To make sure she was real. She closed her eyes as he started to move his thumbs against her cheeks. She placed her hands on his chest.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered. He sounded hurt and weak. She opened her eyes and saw he was looking down at her. He looked lost and confused. She moved her hands to his shoulders. She had no idea what to say. She had lost so many years. They had lost so many years. A tear fell down her cheek and he wiped it off with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry," she cried and he shook his head.

"For what?" he leaned towards her and pushed his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes again for a few seconds before she moved her hands to the back of his neck and she tiptoed to kiss him. He immediately kissed her back. It was messy yet passionate. She felt his love but also his pain.

"Elijah," she breathed out. They were still inches from each other. They were both out of breath. They had so much to say to each other but nothing seemed good enough at that moment. They just kept staring into each other's eyes in silence.

"I love you," he said. "I never stopped loving you."

She breathed out a happy laugh even though tears were still falling down her cheeks.

"I wish I could say the same."

"You loved me once," he said. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"And I still do," she looked him in the eyes. "But it was never easy."

"Because you love him, too," he said and he looked down and she saw he was hurt. He let go of her and stepped back.

"He compelled me to forget you," she said. She was crying but she still sounded angry. She sniffed. "He looked me in the eyes and…" she wiped off more tears from her face. "And he forced me to forget you…" Elijah was tearing up. He looked down at her. "He told you I was dead," she cried. "He left me behind…" she sniffed again. "You were always the good brother," she gave him a sad smile. "He was always the one who hurt me," she cried.

"But you still love him," he said with a trembling voice and she burst into tears. A tear fell down his cheek and he took one step towards her. He pulled her to him and she cried in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. He wiped another tear off his cheek and tightened the hug.

Once she was calmed down she tiptoed and buried her head in his neck.

"I love you," she whispered and he smiled, sad.


	3. Chapter 3: The Day After

" _I know your secret."_

 _Alice was hot and cold. She was sweating and she had trouble breathing. She couldn't leave her bed. She could barely keep her eyes opened._

" _What are you talking about, Miss Alice?" Klaus sounded sad. He moved his right hand on her forehead before he slid his fingers in her wait hair. She gave him a weak smile and tried to take a deep breath._

" _Girls talk a lot, my lord," she said and she saw he was confused. "Your brother seduced one of mine," she paused. "She said…things."_

 _Klaus closed his eyes and shook his head._ Kol, what an idiot! _He thought. He sighed before he opened his eyes. He was avoiding eye contact._

" _Kol should've been more careful," he said._

" _Nik…" she placed her right hand on his cheek to make him look up. She locked her eyes in his. "I don't want to die." Tears were falling down her cheek._

 _He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He kissed her knuckles._

" _You don't know what you're talking about," Klaus said. "What you would be giving up…" he shook his head._

" _I'm dying, Nik," she told him. "I'm only 21…I barely lived…I want more," she said. "You can give me more," she cried._

" _If you won't do it, I will."_

 _Alice painfully turned her head to see Elijah standing in the doorway. She smiled._

" _Elijah," she whispered. "I thought you had left…"_

 _Elijah looked down and smiled. He walked towards the bed. "I heard you were sick," he said. He sat on the bed and took her left hand. "I came back immediately."_

" _My sweet Elijah," she whispered. Suddenly, she started to cough._

" _How bad is it?" he asked his younger brother._

" _Bad," he answered._

" _Why didn't you heal her?" he asked, angry._

" _We can't do this to her," the hybrid said._

" _But we can let her die?"_

" _Stop…fighting," she stopped them. "Please…"_

 _Klaus sighed._

" _I will not turn you, Alice. We are monsters, you do not want to be like us," he told her and she frowned._

" _You are not monsters," she told them. "I am not in love with monsters."_

Elijah took Alice back to the French quarter. It was sunrise and Elijah still wasn't sleeping. He watched her sleep next to him all night long. She was beautiful in his white shirt he was wearing the day before. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He carefully watched her breathe. He stroke her left cheek with his knuckled and she sighed in her sleep at his touch. He smiled and started to run his fingers on her chest. He leaned to kiss her in the neck. His lips grazed her jawline before he started to unbutton the shirt, starting at the top, kissing all the skin he revealed along the way. She was waking up slowly.

"Elijah," she whispered.

"Good morning," he mumbled and smiled against her stomach.

She slid her fingers in his hair and he immediately looked up.

"Hi," she smiled at him and he smiled back at her. "How did you sleep?" she asked. He didn't answer and kissed her. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss and kissed her cheek then her jawline then her neck. She moaned and he grinned.

Suddenly, her eyes shot opened and she frowned and she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, surprised.

"Is that…a baby, I'm hearing?" she asked.

"Oh, yes…" he said. They both sat up. He sighed. "Niklaus…got a werewolf pregnant," he told her and her eyes grew big.

"What?"

"Yes… He has a daughter, Hope," he said. "Hayley…" he stopped. _Hayley…_ he looked down and got lost in his thoughts. _What was he going to tell her?_

Alice frowned. "Who's Hayley?" she asked. He looked up and sighed.

"Hope's mother."

"I see…"

"They don't like each other," he told her. "She was just a one night stand."

Alice looked at Elijah without a word for a minute. "And you?" she asked. "Do you like her?" He looked up at her and she saw guilt on his face. "I see…" she repeated.

"Alice, I…"

"That's okay," she cut him off.

"She's married," he told her.

"It's been over three hundred years, Elijah." She put her feet on the floor and started to dress.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She heard panic in his voice.

"I'm hungry," she told him. "You live with Niklaus I expect to find blood bags in your fridge."

He relaxed and got dressed. "There are so much you need to know before you walk in that kitchen," he said.

She raised an eyebrow and gave him an amused look. "Like what?"

"I have a sister."

"Yeah, I know," she said. "She turned me," she reminded him. She saw shame and guilt on his face. She sighed. "When are you going to forgive yourself?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I wasn't talking about Rebekah," he said and Alice raised her eyebrows. "I have an older sister. Freya. Come. I'll introduce you to her," he quickly said and dragged her out of the room.

"Freya?" she echoed.

"Yes. She's a witch."

Alice was trying to make sense of that information. They entered the kitchen where Kol, Rebekah and another blonde girl were eating breakfast.

"I can't believe it," Rebekah breathed out. She got up so quickly that her chair tipped over.

Alice smiled at the Original vampire. "'bekah. My sire," she opened her arms and Rebekah rushed to hug her.

"I thought you were dead," she breathed out a laugh.

"We all did," Kol said.

"Hi, Kol," Alice waved at the Original vampire before her eyes laid on Freya.

"Alice, this is my sister, Freya….It's…a long story," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," Alice told her.

"Alice is Niklaus and Elijah's great love," Kol said.

"That's my life's story," Alice laughed.

"Klaus **and** Elijah?" she asked.

"It's…a long story," she said.

"Well," Freya smiled. "That makes you part of the family," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

Alice smiled back at her. They sat around the table and ate breakfast.

"So what have you been up to, Alice?" Kol asked.

"Oh, nothing much," she shrugged. "I traveled a lot," she said.

"You always wanted to travel," Elijah said.

"Well, the world is much more interesting now than it was three hundred years ago," she said.

After breakfast they went in the living room where Alice met Hayley and Hope.

"Alice, this is Hayley," Rebekah introduced them. "Hayley, this is Alice. She's…uh…," Rebekah looked at Alice for help.

"An old friend," Alice smiled at her. Elijah took Hope from Hayley's arms.

"And this is Hope," he said. "My niece."

"God, she looks like Nik," Alice smiled at the baby.

Hayley frowned at the way Elijah looked at Alice. He was smiling. She never saw him smile like that. He looked happy.

"You wanna hold her?" he asked. She looked up and nodded.

"Sure," she smiled. "Come here," she said as she took the baby in her arms. "Hi."

Kol and Rebekah were sitting on the couch. Freya was standing next to Hayley and Elijah and Alice were very close to each other.

"So," Hayley cleared her throat. "How long…When did you meet?" she asked.

"Oh it was a few centuries ago," Alice told her.

"Our father was after us and Niklaus compelled her to…forget us," Elijah said. He sounded sad but also angry.

"Bloody bastard," Rebekah mumbled.

Elijah pulled Alice to his chest and kissed her temple. Both of them were playing with Hope and Freya sat next to Rebekah. Usually, watching Elijah play with her daughter made Hayley smile and happy. But watching him with that stranger, Alice… She wasn't smiling. She wasn't happy at all.

"Elijah, you never called me back last…" Klaus was looking down at the floor when he entered the living room and he froze when he looked up. "Alice," he breathed out. He noticed she was wearing the same clothes than the day before. She was holding his daughter. She was in his brother's arms. He didn't like that sight at all.

Alice looked up at the hybrid and lost her smile. She didn't know how she felt. She didn't know how she should feel. Was she angry? Was she sad? She looked down and turned around and Elijah took Hope from her. She looked at him and he gave her a sad smile that she returned. She turned her head to look at Klaus and sighed. She walked towards him and she saw guilt, shame and maybe a little fear on his face. His eyes were wet. She sighed again when she stopped in front of him. She paused then she shook her head and quickly hugged him. It took him a minute to hug her back. When he placed his hands on her back he hugged her tight and buried his face in her neck.

"You're an idiot," she said. "You know that?"


	4. Chapter 4: Idiot

" _She's dead!" Klaus yelled._

" _This is your fault!" Elijah blamed his brother. "If you weren't too afraid to love she would still be with us, brother!"_

" _Enough!" Rebekah interrupted them. "Stop fighting! If you two were getting along you would have saved her yourself! Instead I had to save the woman you love for you. You should be ashamed of yourselves!"_

" _What did you do?" Klaus groaned._

" _I gave her my blood," she told her brother._

" _When?" Elijah was confused. But then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he breathed out. "She will come back?" He was hopeful but still uncertain of Alice's future._

" _Yes, she will," Rebekah reassured him._

" _She will be a monster, like us," Klaus looked down._

" _She doesn't have to be, Niklaus," Elijah told him. "She doesn't have to be like you."_

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she whispered in his ear. She hugged him tight and he hugged her back. He was feeling ashamed. But he wasn't going to say he was sorry. She let go of him and stepped back. She was staring right at him.

"Maybe we should… leave you alone," Rebekah said. Elijah didn't move as his siblings were walking out of the room. He couldn't move his eyes from Alice's back. Hayley saw his sad look and she took Hope from him and he looked down at her. He saw she looked concerned and maybe a little… angry? He sighed and looked up one more time at Alice and his brother before he left the room.

"You're not even gonna say it?" Alice whispered once they were alone. Klaus looked up at her. She saw he was ashamed but she knew he wasn't going to apologize.

"I did it to protect you," he said and she closed her eyes at the words and shook her head.

"You had no right to mess with my mind," she told him, angry. Tears were filling her eyes. "To tell Elijah I was dead!" she said a little louder. "How could you do this to me?" she started to cry. Klaus brought his lips together and looked down. "You promised me you would be there for me…" she said with a shaky voice. "Always and forever," she sniffed. "But you forced me to forget you…"

"My father would have killed you," he looked up. "He would've used you against me!"

Alice shook her head. "Oh, stop it! You did it because you were afraid!" she yelled. "Elijah asked me to choose between you two and you were afraid I'd choose him!"

They looked at each other, angry and without a word.

"Were you?" he finally asked and she frowned. "Were you going to choose him?" he asked with a shaky voice. He was tearing up.

"No," she answered after a minute of silence. Klaus was surprised by her answer. "I wasn't going to choose, Nik," she told him. "Not that night," she shook her head. "But you made this decision so much easier," she said before she left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts and regrets.


End file.
